<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zombified Beetle (Discontinued) by Ausomerus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688861">Zombified Beetle (Discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus'>Ausomerus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bug Fables (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Everything changed when the cordyceps attacked, Everything changed when the horrible angsty no good idea attacked, Everything changed when the zombie bugs attacked, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I drew a drawing and ended up writing this, I'm so sorry Kabbu, I'm sorry Leif, I'm sorry Vi, The author is suffering and wondering why they're writing this, Unreliable Narrator, Welcome to your free trial of suffering and hurt, Why Did I Write This?, excuse me while I go play Bug Fables and probably cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip into the Snakemouth Lab goes horribly wrong.  Especially for Kabbu.  Discontinued because my brain no longer wants to write this stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabbu &amp; Leif &amp; Vi (Bug Fables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zombified Beetle (Discontinued)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kabbu quickly looked around, unsure of how to get back to Vi and Leif.  They were in the lab and those zombified bugs were hard enough to fight with the others, so the mere thought of running into one while he was on his own sent shivers down his spine.  He knew he wouldn’t be able to defeat them quick enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed as loud as he could hoping his voice would reach his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vi!  Leif!  Are you two alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Vi’s voice from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re alright!  It just scared us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabbu nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m going to find a way back to you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Leif’s voice this time.  He sounded rather calm for what had just transpired, which Kabbu expected after knowing the moth for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.  Be careful, Kabbu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabbu responded, before carefully looking around for an exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.  You two better be, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to a large hole in the side of some dirt.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This has to be a way back to them.  Venus, please let this be a way back to Vi and Leif.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the small room, much smaller than he expected due to the size of the hole.  He whipped around when he heard a low groaning sound, followed by a distorted buzzing.  The bugs charged at him, prepared to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly blocked as a Zombeetle charged him.  A grunt escaped his mandibles as the zombified beetle nearly knocked him into the air.  The zombified bee quickly attacked with the stingers that had replaced its hands.  He felt sick, like when he’d eaten a sweet danger, thinking that since it was cooked it wouldn’t poison him.  It still did.  The realization hit his brain quickly.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to flee.  Now.  I won’t survive this battle if I don’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his back to the zombified bugs and started to run.  He tripped, sending him tumbling to the ground.  He turned to the beetle just in time to see it charging at him.  He was thrown into the air, falling onto his back as he landed.  The bee struck, paralyzing him as soon as he hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt warm tears streaming down his face.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vi, Leif, forgive me.  I won’t be able to get back to you two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what he knew would be the final blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vi looked over to Leif.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Kabbu’s okay.  This place gives me the creeps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leif nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sure he’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to believe that, he really did.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't, however.  He had seen how hard it was to fight the zombie bugs as a team of three.  None of them would survive on their own, not even him.  Someone who the zombified bugs were weaker to.  He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind.  He heard Vi’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leif, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo started to explore, unease and worry growing in both of them as time passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple hours later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leif and Vi spotted a green beetle in the distance.  Vi screamed, rushing over to the green-clad beetle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kabbu!  I’m so glad you’re o-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut herself off as she noticed the growths on Kabbu’s exoskeleton.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.  He couldn’t have…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and shook her head, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not fair.  Why him?  What happened, Kabbu?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt someone grab her, quickly pulling her back.  She opened her eyes as she heard a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vi turned to Leif, his body language unusually serious and… scared?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leif, we have to help him!  We have to!  He’s part of our team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fully crying now.  Leif let a sigh, quickly turning the other way and running with her in his arms.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We can’t help him.  We can’t.  Not by ourselves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon getting out of the lab, he quickly ran back to the Ant Kingdom.  One idea had been running through his mind.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Venus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat Vi down on the bed, trying to ignore the scowl on her face.  The scowl that was directed at him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>